Red Ribbon
by blaerofvalenwood
Summary: "All good things must come to an end, but sometimes they never even get a beginning."


With one last tug, the ribbon holding Nico's hair in place was secured, mirroring the one that rested on the other side of her head. Today was the most important day of her life. She needed to make sure she looked her best. Now that her hair was done, tied up in her brand new ribbons, all Nico needed was one final touch and she'd be ready to go. Sauntering over to her dresser, Nico grabbed a small bottle of perfume, and with one quick spurt on each side, she covered herself with a flowery aroma. Feeling satisfied, Nico left her room, heading towards the kitchen to say goodbye to her mother before she went out for the day.

The combination of blue overalls and a white striped shirt made one of Nico's favorite outfits. It wasn't flashy, but it made her feel confident. She was positive that it made her look good, and that's all that really mattered. For a day like this, looking good was of utmost importance. She didn't want to leave a bad impression on the person who's company meant more to her than anything else.

"Mama!" Nico shouted as she approached the kitchen. "I'm going out for the afternoon!" Nico rounded the corner and spotted her mother busy preparing food for the next day. Her mother's hands chopped rapidly at vegetables that laid on the counter, cutting them into small slices.

Her mother looked up, giving her a small, quick smile, "I'm glad. You've been cooped up in that room for so long. I think the fresh air will do you good." Dark circles underlined the skin below her mother's eyes, filling Nico with worry. Being a single mother with four children had always been hard on her.

Nico beamed at the older woman, "I wouldn't miss this day for anything. I've been waiting for it for so long, and it's finally here!"

"Oh? What's the occasion?"

"Today's the day I have my first date with Maki!" Nico could barely contain the excitement in her voice. After months of pining over the first year, she was finally going to be able to be with her. Nothing could ruin this day. It was going to be perfect. Nico glanced at the door, eager to join Maki whose presence outside was undeniable.

The sound of metal hitting against wood stopped, leaving the room awkwardly silent. Nico's heart dropped. She knew what was about to happen. Every time she brought up the redheaded first year, her mother acted in the exact same manner. Hesitance made way for anticipation to grow as Nico slowly looked over towards her mother.

"Nico..." Her mother looked her straight in the eye, an emotion Nico couldn't quite read flickering in red. "How about you stay home today? Be with your family. We haven't spent much time together recently."

A familiar frustration built up in Nico, "Mama, please don't. You always do this. I don't understand why you don't want me to go out with her. Do you not like Maki?" The idea of Nico going on her first date with the redhead never seemed to appeal to her mother.

"That's not-"

"Is it because she's a girl?" Nico asked, her voice curt. She never thought her mother to be the type to discriminate against someone, but judging by her recent behavior, anything was possible. Mothers were supposed to be happy when their daughters found opportunities to be with someone they loved.

"No! I... Nico..." Her mother stopped mid sentence, hesitance pooling in her eyes. "Have fun. Don't be out too late, okay?" Defeated, her mother returned to her tedious task, the sound of chopping filling the room once again.

Nico nodded vigorously, "I will! I promise! And Mama, one day you'll grow to like Maki. You'll understand why I love her as much as I do." The older woman didn't respond.

Taking her mother's silence as a cue to leave, Nico dashed back down the hall, flinging the front door open once she reached the end. Excitement made her limbs jittery. Knees wobbled as she stepped across the threshold. Maki was waiting for her. The first year would be waiting for her in the same spot she always was. _Their_ spot.

Across the street, there was a small garden made by the community. A short stone wall was built to protect the garden. Maki always liked sitting there, gazing at the flowers as she waited for Nico to come out of her apartment to meet her. Nico had grown fond of that garden ever since she learned of the first year's fascination with it, electing to stop by to water it whenever it needed it. The garden had memories of Maki embedded in its very existence. It needed to be taken care of.

Nico rushed down the steps of the apartment complex, taking two steps at a time. Looking towards their spot once she reached street level, Nico spotted Maki sitting on the stone ledge across the street, her face cloaked in sunlight. Flowers bloomed in the bed behind her, making the scene look like something out of a storybook. The light hit her features in ways Nico never knew possible, her presence seeming almost ethereal. Nature itself changed to conform to the first year girl. Maki was way too beautiful for her own good.

"Maki!" Nico waved at the girl across the street. Maki looked up, smiling as they made eye contact. The simple sight of younger girl's smile made her heart flutter, the wave of intense emotion borderline painful. Nico couldn't be more grateful that the world had allowed her to see Maki in this moment.

Skipping over to the stationary girl, Nico gave her the biggest smile she could muster, "Are you ready for our date? I was thinking we could walk around Akihabara for a while and then get something to eat. A few months back, Rin told me about a new arcade that opened up. I never got around to checking it out, so I thought we could do that. I mean, unless that's not your thing."

A nervous chuckled filled the silence. Nico had planned out the entire date in her head several times. It had taken a few tries, but she had been able to come up with the perfect idea. Though now that she thought about it, there was one thing she had forgotten to consider. Maki wasn't the type to indulge in things like games.

"I always wanted to go there," The uncanny smoothness of Maki's voice sent a shiver up Nico's spine, "But I never told anyone. It was embarrassing to admit that I wanted to go, so I kept quiet about it."

Nico felt her nervousness fade until it was gone, "Well then it's a good thing I planned this out! That'll be our first stop then! Let's go!" Impulse drove Nico to stick her hand out for the other girl. Maki looked at the hand and smiled, making no movement to accept the invitation to hold her hand. Moving fluidly, the younger girl stood up, beckoning Nico to follow her down the street.

Retracting her arm, Nico felt hot embarrassment burn inside her. Perhaps the first date was too soon to hold hands. It made sense for Maki to reject her offer, the redhead wasn't known for her forwardness, but the desire to feel Maki's soft hand in her own made the rejection that much more disappointing. Shaking her embarrassment off, Nico followed Maki's retreating form.

A quick jog allowed Nico to catch up to the first year's surprisingly fast pace. The girl stared straight ahead, a small, content smile on her face. Nico felt her cheeks heat up as she observed Maki, who continued to walk in silence as though she were unaware of being watched. Maki was always the quiet type, she never spoke much unless the situation demanded her input, and despite Nico's outgoing nature, the other girl's passiveness never bothered her.

Nico always felt that she could see Maki's true self when she watched her. Emotions that one wouldn't normally see swam in those purple eyes, awaiting the moment when someone bothered to look for them. It was that mysteriousness that had drawn Nico to her in the first place. She wanted to learn everything she possibly could about the younger girl, though considering Maki's complexity, Nico doubted that that was even possible.

A flash of red caught Nico's eye as they walked. Peering over to look towards the other girl's wrist, Nico spotted two very familiar ribbons. Her eye's widened as she took in the sight of slightly worn red ribbons tied around Maki's right wrist. The memory of those ribbons etched permanently in her brain, Nico's mind flashed to the day she had given Maki those old, red ribbons.

_"What are these?" Maki's brow furrowed in confusion as she stared at Nico's outstretched hand. Two ribbons that had been once used to tie up Nico's hair sat in her palm._

_"My ribbons! I'm getting new ones really soon, so I don't need them anymore! They're important to me, but if I keep them, they'll just sit on my shelf for the rest of time. I've decided to give them to you as a gift for being a loyal fan!" _

_Maki scoffed, crossing her arms and looking away, "Why would I want those old ribbons? I'm never going to use them for anything! And don't lump me in with your fans!" _

After minutes of persistent prodding, Maki had taken the ribbons. In the back of her mind, Nico had assumed that the first year had just tossed them in some shelf in her bedroom. Nothing in the world felt better than being proven wrong in this moment. Nico wondered how often Maki wore those ribbons around her wrist.

"I can't believe you wear them." Nico's eyes widened as her voice cracked, an wave of emotion coming over her. Unexpected tears built up in the corners of her eyes.

Maki answered before Nico could speak up again, "I always loved them. They complimented your beautiful hair so perfectly, but I was too shy to tell you. My heart beat really fast when you gave them to me. I couldn't believe that it was happening. That moment was dear to my heart."

"I-I'm glad." Nico shifted her gaze to the ground, tears falling from her chin and onto the street below. "It makes me really happy to see them tied around your wrist..." Nico wiped at her cheeks, desperate to remove them before Maki took notice. Why was she crying?

Looking back towards Maki after the tears had been sufficiently wiped away, Nico was greeted by that same soft, warm smile. Though the younger girl spoke no words, Nico could tell what she was feeling. Those supportive eyes stared through Nico, making her feel more vulnerable than she had ever felt before. She inwardly cursed for allowing herself to get emotional over something that small.

"Come on, let's go. We're almost there." Nico fixed her gaze on the tall buildings in the distance, eager to get to a place that would make that past moment forgettable.

* * *

"Whoa! It's huge!"

Nico's mouth dropped as she took the first step into the arcade. Rows of games belonging to every type of genre took up a majority of the space. Whatever small amount of room was left to maneuver was taken up by the bodies of numerous people who wished to indulge in this vast array of entertainment.

Feeling the presence of the redheaded first year at her side, Nico turned to look at her date. Maki glanced around the room, seemingly unfazed by the huge crowd that gathered in the arcade. Though she held a neutral expression, her eyes glittered with excitement. Heat rose from Nico's cheeks as she took in the subtle display.

Her heart pounded furiously as her eyes scanned every inch of Maki's near perfect features. The first year had always been beautiful, but there was something her today that made her seem unreal. The desire to be close to Maki surfaced once again, and Nico's eyes darted down to the slender hand that hung at the younger girl's side. Nico wanted to hold her hand.

Fingers shook as Nico reached out to grab the other girl's hand, uncertainty about her actions making her nervous. But she had to try. Nico had hesitated far too much in the past. As her shaking hand moved closer to Maki's still one, Nico held her breath in anticipation of their fingers finally touching. Making the final dip to grab what she wanted, Nico's hand met nothing.

Nico looked up at Maki, who had moved her hand from her side to point at something in the room. Following the first year's line of sight, Nico spotted a token machine at the far end of the room. The area around it was completely vacant, an undoubtedly rare occurrence in a place like this.

"You wanna play some games?" Nico asked, trying to ignore the growing disappointment at her second failed attempt to lock fingers with Maki. The younger girl remained silent, giving a simple nod. After returning the first year's nod with a smile, Nico walked over to the machine, Maki right at her heel.

"I know I have a 1000 yen bill in here somewhere," Nico mumbled, her hand digging around the contents of her purse. Feeling a familiar leather texture, Nico grabbed her wallet. It was given that the rich first year would be able to pay for anything that Nico couldn't, but her pride and desire to treat Maki wouldn't allow her to accept the redhead's assistance even if offered.

Nico inserted the bill into the slot, a satisfying amount of tokens falling out of the machine. Scooping the mound of coins into her small hands, Nico shoved them into the pockets of her overalls. They had plenty to start with. The only problem would be choosing a game. The seemingly endless array of games that sat in the arcade was borderline overwhelming.

As her eyes scanned the room, a specific game caught Nico's eye. Turning to look in that direction, Nico spotted a shooter arcade game, the surface of the enormous box covered with flashing lights. Ridiculously loud sound effects blared from speakers on the top, demanding the attention of all those who passed. It was exactly the kind of game Nico was looking for.

"Let's play that one!" Nico walked to the game across the room, quickening her pace to get there before anyone else took over the machine. The game offered the chance for more than one player to play; two guns sat side by side on the large box.

Taking one of the guns in hand, Nico picked up the other and held it out for Maki, "Here, you can play with this one! With our combined power, we'll beat this game easily!" The first year stared at the plastic object in Nico's hand, making no move to grab it.

Maki shook her head, "I was always happiest when I got to watch you doing something that made you happy. The smile on your face and the sparkle in your eyes always set my heart racing."

"You want to watch me play?" Nico cocked her head to the side. Video games might not be entirely within Maki's interest range, but was watching someone else play satisfying enough for her? The younger girl smiled at Nico's question, gesturing towards the gun that Nico planned to use herself.

Shrugging, Nico put the other gun back down in its original spot and turned to face the large screen, "Alright... If that's what you want then I suppose it's okay. I hope you're ready to be blown away by my incredible talent." Nico reached into her pocket to grab two tokens, moving to insert them in the small slot on the machine

A booming voice that told her to ready herself echoed through the room. She raised the gun to the screen, her eyes watching the small crosshair that appeared. Within a few seconds, enemies popped up on screen, and with a quick flick of her pointer finger, Nico pressed down on the trigger. Wave upon wave of enemies appeared, but all fell quickly to Nico's fast reflexes. As the minutes ticked by, a grin spread across Nico's face.

It was fun. People never expected someone like her to be interested in video games, her cutesy demeanor apparently not fitting for someone who played them, but Nico had always enjoyed the various arcades that could be found in Akihabara. Though she was enjoying herself, it felt as though something were missing. It created a hole that prevented the game from being as fun as it could be.

Nico wished Maki had joined her. She could feel the presence of the first year beside her, watching her intently, but just simply feeling the girl's presence wasn't enough. Nico wanted Maki to participate, to indulge in the activities that Nico had planned out for their first date. The feeling of playing by herself almost felt lonely despite the other girl's presence next to her. Lowering the gun, Nico allowed the enemies on screen to overwhelm her, the desire to play the game any longer draining from her body.

Turning to face the other girl, Nico met Maki's smiling eyes, "You know, as much as I like these types of games, it's no fun to play them by myself."

The expression on Maki's face turned apologetic, "Sorry. I can't play this game with you." The redhead ducked her head, her eyes unreadable for the first time that day. Sudden guilt at her choice of words washed over Nico.

"D-Don't worry about it!" Nico stammered, waving her hands in front of her. "Let's find something we both can play! Like maybe a dancing game! Instead of it being a competition, we can play for fun this time! Does that sound good?" Maki lifted her head, giving Nico a familiar soft smile.

Taking the girl's silence as a yes, Nico glanced around the room, spotting dance games lined against one of the arcade's walls. Most of the machines were occupied by others, but one sat in the corner, untouched and ignored by the everyone around it. They needed to grab that spot before someone else took it. With a quick gesture towards the corner, Nico rushed over to it.

Nico hopped onto the large platform, claiming it as her own for the short time she would be using it, "I'll take the right one! You can stand here!" Nico pointed to the dancing pad to the left of her. Without a word, Maki stepped onto the raised platform, positioning her feet so she stood on the small square in between the buttons.

"Just have to put the tokens in and we're all set!" Nico leaned over to looked at the token slot. "Yikes, it's four tokens each here. That's okay though. It'll be worth it once I'm able show you how good I am." Removing the needed tokens from her pocket, Nico inserted them into the machine, putting four into the slot on the right and four more into the one on the left.

"Excuse me, miss." A low voice came from Nico's right. Standing up, she turned towards the source of the voice. A young man wearing a shirt with the arcade name printed on it stood before her.

"Oh man, did I do something wrong?"

The man rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "No, you've haven't done anything bad per se, but I noticed you putting tokens into two slots. You're free to do as wish with the tokens you buy, but I thought I'd tell you that that's usually for two players. I wasn't sure if you were aware of that or not."

"Oh! Yeah, don't worry! I knew! I'm about to play with my date!" Nico jabbed her thumb towards Maki behind her. The man's gaze followed the direction she was pointing, his eye's clouding with confusion. He opened his mouth to speak but promptly shut it again, as though he couldn't figure out what to say. Nico turned around, meeting nothing but empty space beside her

"What the hell, Maki..." Nico mumbled, the girl's sudden disappear surprising her. Had the first year really wandered off now of all times? Maki was spending too much time around Rin; the energetic girl's absentmindedness was obviously wearing off on her.

"Would you like me to return your tokens?" The man asked, reaching for a small token dispenser that hung on his waist. "You can play once you find where your date wandered off to."

Nico nodded, "Thank you. That would be great."

After the man gave her the proper amount of tokens, Nico bolted off in search of the first year. The mass of bodies would make locating her difficult. Weaving in between crowds, Nico scanned the area. She kept her eyes out for Maki's crimson hair, it being one of her more defining features. Not seeing the other girl in the immediate area, Nico rounded the corner, moving on to another row.

"Help! She's not breathing!"

A loud cry for help rang in Nico's ears, bringing cold, piercing fear into her chest. The sound of the pleading voice was loud, its volume rising above the powerful buzz of voices chatting to each other. She needed to find Maki. Her heart pounding, Nico followed the sound of the voice as it continued to call out for help, the people around her not stopping their activities.

Nico's apprehension grew as the voice got louder, each step bringing her closer to the sound. She knew Maki was okay, if something had happened, people around her would definitely react, so why did this sound terrify her as much as it did? What was going on?

Turning into another row, Nico spotted a large shooter game occupied by what looked to be like two middle school boys. They held plastic guns in their hands, leading soldier characters through a crumbling city. Cries of help from citizens in the game blared from the box's speakers, mirroring what Nico had been hearing in those past few moments.

Relief washed over her as she watched the two boys shoot at the screen, their screeching voices drowning out the sound that had terrified her just moments before. With a deep breath, Nico turned away, adamant on resuming her search for the girl who had managed to disappear from under her nose. When Nico found her, she would be sure to give the other girl a stern word.

Out of the corner of her eye, Nico spotted a familiar head of fire exit the arcade. Determination replacing what little apprehension was left in her, she followed the other girl out of the building. Maki stood across the street, gazing into the window of a small toy shop. Looking both ways, Nico crossed the street to rejoin her date.

"Maki, what the hell?" Nico gave the girl a glare as she approached. "Why'd you run off like that?"

"Sorry." Maki mumbled her response, her eyes fixed on a small teddy bear that sat on the window display. "This bear caught my eye."

The stuffed animal was placed on a small wooden chair facing the window and the outside world beyond. Its fur was brown, the fabric soft looking. A red ribbon was tied around the animal's neck, forming a small bow that gave the bear a slightly childish vibe. Did Maki really like this?

"It's cute."

Maki smiled at the bear in the window, "I always wanted this, but for some reason, I never took the time to buy it." The first year placed a slender hand on the surface of the glass, her eyes glimmering with desire as she stared at the small animal that sat on the chair.

"You can still buy it, you know," Nico laughed at the regret in the first year's voice. "You act like you missed your chance. Just walk in and buy it! You're rich enough to do that. That bear wouldn't even come close to making a dent in what you have."

The younger girl remained silent, her eyes glued to the object in the shop, the smile on her face unfaltering. Maki had a strange way of carrying herself. She never spoke about the things she desired. Nico wondered if it was hard for her to talk about the way she felt, even if it was about something as small as desiring a teddy bear from an old toy shop.

That mysteriousness was always an enigma. Nico doubted she would ever figure it out, but a part of her was okay with that. Maki's silent nature, her inability to speak what she truly felt, was something Nico felt that she could identify with. She knew what it was like to hide away a part of herself that no one else was allowed to see.

In the moment Nico had mustered up the courage to tell Maki how she felt about her, a mutual understanding and appreciation had formed between them. Despite the difference in their exteriors, they were similar on the inside. Her words of affection had come out in short stutters, hesitance and uncertainty about revealing her feelings making her too nervous to speak clearly. But Nico knew that Maki had understood that fear.

Standing in front of the little toy shop, nothing but silence between them, felt oddly natural. Feelings didn't need to spoken for them to understand what the other felt. Nico closed her eyes, taking in the presence of the girl next to her. Conversations of those around them turned into a muffled buzz. The cars that passed down the street sounded distant, as if they weren't even in the same area. Rising above everything around her, the soft sound of a beating heart filled her ears.

Nico's eyes flew open, the noise disappearing as fast as it had started, quickly replaced by clear, resonating sirens in the distance. An uncomfortable feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. Strong desire to leave the area overwhelmed the momentary peace she had felt while standing in silence next to Maki.

"Hey," Nico turned her head towards the redhead, "I know we weren't at the arcade for long, but I'm feeling a little hungry. Want to grab a bite to eat? There's a small cafe down the street that has really good food." Tearing her gaze away from the bear in the window, Maki nodded her head, smiling but continuing her long lasting silence.

"Great! We can come back to the arcade later if you want." Nico turned in the direction of the cafe, gesturing for Maki to follow. Eager to leave the area and the disconcerting feeling behind, Nico walked down the street, her fervent steps carrying her at a much faster pace than usual.

* * *

The cafe interior was open, large windows lined each wall, allowing the sunlight to pour in, creating a warm, happy atmosphere. Lights made of blue and white glass hung from the ceiling, small patterns covering the surface. Wood tables were scattered across the room, accompanied by sets of wooden chairs. In the back of the room, chefs worked on meals for the numerous customers sitting in the area.

A kind faced waitress approached them, "How many?"

"There's only two of us." Nico held up her pointer and middle fingers. The waitress nodded her head, gesturing to a small table next to one of the windows. Giving a quick thanks to the waitress, Nico walked over to the empty table, sitting in one of the chairs. Maki followed suit, sliding smoothly into the other chair, not needing to move it from its original place to fit.

"This is a cute cafe," Nico mused, taking another look at its interior. "I'm glad we had the chance to come here. It's a nice break from the hectic schedule we've been under lately. With Eli adding on more practices, I was about to drop. A quiet cafe like this is exactly what I needed."

Maki smiled at her from across the table, "She wanted to make sure everyone was ready for the Love Live. She only did what she thought was best. I couldn't blame her for that."

"Even so, I'm still just a high school girl. I want some time to relax." Nico grabbed the menu off the table, her eyes scanning the list of items written inside. "Plus, you haven't been feeling the pain like the rest of us. Eli's been babying you first years, especially you. It's annoying since you and Rin are some of the fitter ones in μ's."

The first years near perfect voice made Nico shiver, "She was worried. She was only taking precaution." The smile on Maki's face stayed consistent, her eyes flooding with that same unreadable emotion from earlier.

Nico sat back in her chair, "Still, she acts like you're some old man whose heart is about to give out. You're one of the most capable people I know. You're strong, talented, and amazing. Something small like a little extra practice can't bring you down."

A rosy hue spread across her cheeks as Nico realized the slew of compliments she had given the redhead. Nico hid her face behind the menu in her hands, not wanting Maki to realize the state of her flushed face. Peering over the top of the menu, Nico looked over at the other girl who sat with her hands in her lap, her usual smiling eyes staring back at her.

"A-Are you going to look at the menu or just keep staring at me?" Nico asked, grumbling her question. The girl across the table chuckled, turning her head to look out the window, the menu in front of her remaining untouched.

The menu in front of Nico's face dropped as her arms slowly sunk into her lap. Maki watched people pass by, an expression on her face that brought back memories. Seeing the content smile and soft eyes on the first year, Nico remembered a day on the rooftop that she would never forget.

_The door flung open, hitting the brick wall of the roof harder than she had anticipated. Nico bolted back around the corner, the undesired loudness of her entrance startling her. This was difficult enough without her making a complete fool of herself. As her rattled nerves calmed down, Nico peered around the corner, her eyes searching for the one person who would be waiting there._

_Maki stood near the fence, her hand grasping the thin metal, her eyes watching students as they passed by down below. Calm and content, the first year seemed unfazed by the explosive entrance. A small smile graced her features as she observed life around her. The subtle display of happiness was a rare occurrence, and Nico found herself unable to look away at the other girl's stunning beauty. _

_"What did you need to talk to me about?" Maki asked as she turned to face Nico. An unusual warmth radiated from Maki's body making the atmosphere much lighter. The light presence of the girl calmed Nico's nerves._

_"I just..." Though she felt no immediate nervousness, Nico couldn't find the right words. She had never been good at talking about her feelings. _

_Maki beckoned her over with a quick wave of her hand, "Come stand by me, Nico." Hesitating slightly, Nico followed the younger girl's request. She moved to stand by Maki, the closeness between them making her heart pound. _

_"I just wanted to say..." Nico took a deep breath, the air coming out uneven. She needed to do this. After months of hesitation, now was the moment to tell Maki how she felt. This couldn't wait anymore. With another deep breath, Nico steeled herself for the moments to come._

_"I.. I know I shouldn't feel this way about a first year, but I can't help it. I like you, Maki. Way more than I ever should. I want... God, why is this so hard?" Nico wrapped her arms around her torso, electing to stare out at the courtyard below. _

_A smooth voice floated across the rooftop, "I understand. You don't have to say it if it's too hard to get out. Don't worry. I like you too, Nico."_

_Nico whipped her head around to look at the first year. She felt two hands on her shoulders, pulling her forward. Before she could utter a word, Nico was enveloped by the arms of the girl standing in front of her. Maki's body was warm, and being in her arms felt right. _

That memory was one of her most cherished ones. The thought of that time on the rooftop made her heart pound until it hurt. Nico brought a hand up to her chest, grabbing the fabric near her heart. Were happy memories supposed to hurt as much as this one did? Nico wished the unwanted pain would disappear.

"You know," Nico mumbled, her hand still grasping the fabric of her shirt. "This reminds me of the time on the rooftop when I asked you out. When you said yes to me, I was so happy that I felt like I was going to burst. I didn't even tell Mama about it because I wanted to cherish that happiness. I wanted to keep it all to myself."

Maki turned her gaze from the window, looking back at her with sympathetic eyes. Striking purple brought another searing burst of pain to Nico's heart, making tears form in the corners of her eyes. Shaking her head, Nico willed the pain to go away. She couldn't cry. Not now.

Against her will, tears began their descent, marking Nico's cheeks with clear streaks, "I've never felt that happy before in my entire life. I want to go to new places with you. I want to see things I've never seen before with you by my side. I want to feel your warmth beside me as we walk towards our next adventure. In that moment, I knew I would be able to experience so many things with you. So why does it hurt so much? Is this what it feels like to be in love?"

Emotion flickered in Maki's eyes, "I felt the same."

"I'm so glad..." Nico wiped at her cheeks, desperate to escape the stares of those who turned to watch her cry. She never understood why these things made her so emotional. It was embarrassing to cry over something like this. Nico only hoped that Maki didn't think less of her for it.

The first year smiled at her, ignoring the strange looks they received from others in the cafe. The people around them whispered to each other as they looked on, their faces expressing any concern they felt. Nico ducked her head in embarrassment. She wished she could hide from the scrutinizing eyes that observed her waterworks display.

"Clear!"

An sudden, unbearably loud sound sent a shock through Nico's body. Sudden nausea hit Nico, sending her doubling over. She wrapped her arms around her stomach. hoping to curb even just a little bit of the pain. What was going on? Why was this happening? Looking around the cafe, Nico searched for the source of the noise.

"Clear out of the immediate area please! There's broken glass everywhere." A couple of the wait staff crouched on the ground near the kitchen, shards belonging to shattered cups and plates scattered across the floor. Those who weren't helping clean up the mess ushered customers away from the area.

Discomfort made its way back to the pit of Nico's stomach, "Maki. I want to go. I'm sorry. We can stop by the shopping mart to get food there, but I really cannot stay here any longer."

Without a single glance over at the younger girl, Nico stood from her seat and rushed out of the cafe, the knowledge that she would be away from the restaurant in just a few moments the only thing preventing her from getting sick.

* * *

"I'm really sorry, Maki..." Nico hung her heard as she walked down the aisle, shame burning at her insides. "I don't know what's coming over me today. I'm totally ruining our date..."

This was beyond embarrassing. Nico hated crying in front of others, she always considered it a mark of weakness, and allowing herself to get emotional in front of someone she wanted to impress, in front of someone she wanted to like her, felt even worse. But it wasn't too late. She could still fix this.

"I feel bad for leaving the cafe like that..." Nico's eyes scanned the items on the shelves as she passed by. "I want to make it up to you, so how about we pick up some ingredients here and I'll take you back to my place for dinner. It won't be...romantic since my family is there, but the food will be good! Is that okay with you?"

Maki smiled, "I always liked your cooking. It was my favorite for the longest time, but I never mustered up the courage to tell you."

"O-Oh, thanks, Maki." Nico's face flushed at the sudden compliment. "You like tomatoes right?"

"I always loved tomatoes."

Nico covered her mouth with her hand to stop the laughter that threatened to escape, "Yeah, that's what I thought. You're such a weirdo for liking tomatoes as much as you do, but since I flubbed up our cafe date, I'll make you a dish with tomatoes. Sound good?" Maki nodded in response, her eyes glittering.

"In that case, since I'm sure you're a tomato connoisseur, go find the tomatoes and pick out a couple that look good to you. I think they're over there." Nico pointed towards the entrance of the shopping mart. With one last smile, Maki turned and walked back down the aisle, Nico watching her retreating back until she disappeared around the corner.

Grabbing her face with both hands, Nico allowed herself a moment of bliss. Her cheeks felt hot in her hands, and Nico closed her eyes in an attempt to gain control over the rising emotion. Maki said her cooking was her favorite. A compliment like that couldn't have been easy to give, and it was nothing to scoff at. Rich girl Maki, who probably ate five star dinners every night, loved _her _cooking.

Her heart swelled with elation as she walked down the aisle, her excitement making her legs feel weak. This simple dinner idea had turned important faster than she could blink. She needed this to go perfectly, so picking out the proper ingredients was of utmost importance. What went with tomatoes? Garlic, basil, thyme: things like that would work. Grabbing as many ingredients as she could would be best. She could figure out the exact dish at home. Rounding the corner to head towards the vegetable section, Nico stopped in her tracks.

"N-Nico?"

She met deep purple eyes. Maroon hair fell in a recognizable manner, framing the woman's face like the first year's did. The woman in front of her was taller, more mature, but the difference was slight. The only real noticeable difference between the older woman and Maki was a small mark below her mouth. In that moment, Nico realized that she was standing in front of Maki's mother.

Though they were alike in many ways, something felt different. Maki's eyes were vibrant, light sparkled within them, but her mother's eyes were blank. Devoid of all light, they stared off into nothingness, seeming more dead than alive. Maki held her head with confidence, her demeanor was intense but impressive, but her mother's aura was heavy. The older woman's shoulders drooped, and dark circles made their home underneath her eyes. When Nico looked at Maki, she saw life, but when she looked at the girl's mother, she felt the crushing weight of death.

"Mrs. Nishikino, I'm surprised to have run into you here..." Nico spoke carefully, unsure of how to approach the woman who seemed more like a walking corpse than a human.

The woman hesitated, her hand moving towards her bag but stopping abruptly before reaching it, "Nico, I... I didn't expect to see you so soon..." Maki's mother looked around, her eyes darting everywhere but Nico's direction.

"Are you okay, Mrs. Nishikino? You don't look well." The sight of the jittery older woman made Nico nervous. Did Maki know about this? She must. Nico wondered if something had happened in their household. Worry for Maki welled up within her.

Maki's mother didn't answer. The woman balled her fist, her lips pursing into a tight frown. Nico considered asking again, but pushed that idea away as she saw the woman reach into her bag. A small red box came from inside. Tied around it, a white ribbon formed a bow.

"Take this..." Maki's mother held the present out to her.

Nico stared at the small object, "You're...giving me a gift?" Something felt off about this situation. She had only met Maki's mother a couple times. Definitely not enough to warrant a gift.

The older woman shook her head, "It's not from me. M...M-Maki was planning on giving this to you, but she never had the opportunity. I thought that you deserved to have since it was addressed to you, but until now, I could never find the time to speak to you. Please take it. I can't bear to look at it any longer..."

Giving in to the older woman's request, Nico took the box, "I don't understand. Maki's with me right now. Why couldn't she have just given it to me herself? Or get it when I drop her off at her house later?"

"Goodbye, Nico..." The woman spoke so softly that Nico could barely hear her. Without another word, Maki's mom turned and walked away, her feet dragging as she moved. Nico watched the woman until she disappeared.

What was going on? This situation made no sense. Why would Maki's mother be the one to deliver the gift. If anything, the first date was the opportune time to give a present. Was this part of some silly plan that Maki had hatched up? It was possible considering the other girl's inability to be honest about her feelings, but this seemed a little too out there.

A sudden, searing headache hit Nico, bringing another wave of nausea. Feeling lightheaded, Nico stumbled from her position, eager to get away from the area and return to Maki's side. She kept a hand pressed to her forehead as she walked, hoping that that would somehow stay the feverish pounding. Inching her way towards her destination, Nico stopped as she walked into the vegetable section, an unusually uncomfortable scene playing out in front of her.

"Please, Ryoutarou, stop crying. We only got split up for a few minutes. I'm here now. You're going to be okay. Just take deep breaths. Do it like I do."

A mother stood with her crying child. The little boy rubbed his cheeks with his hand, his shoulders heaving as he hiccupped. For a reason Nico couldn't understand, her body wouldn't move. She stared at the display, a familiar sound echoing in her ears.

The woman inhaled deeply, exhaling after a few short moments. Her breath came out long and even. The action was meant to soothe, but discomfort prickled underneath Nico's skin. The woman repeated that action, taking carefully timed breaths. Nico wanted to leave. She couldn't stand the noise, but her body refused to move. In and out, the breathing continued, growing louder in Nico's ear as time ticked past. Nico brought her hands up to her ears to drown out the sound.

A calming presence settled beside her. Turning to her left, Nico met violet. Maki stood next to her, smiling. Apprehension and discomfort left her body as she peered into cool violet. The girl's light aura calmed her, and Nico silently thanked the universe that they had reunited in that moment. Maki had an uncanny way of soothing her when she needed it the most.

"Did you find the tomatoes?" Nico asked, her voice hoarse. She shoved the gift in her pocket. As suspicious as she was about the whole situation, Nico did not want to talk about it. Thinking about that small, red box made her uncomfortable.

The redhead simply shook her head in response, the smile leaving her face as her eyes flickered down to Nico's pocket. Her glittering violet eyes turned apologetic as Nico sighed heavily. Looking around, Nico spotted the tomato stand which sat on the other side of area, piled next to a variety of other fruits.

Nico gave Maki a small, weak smile, "You really are useless without me. Come on, let's gather the ingredients and get out of here. We can stop by Honoka's sweet shop to get something for dessert. We pass it on the way back to my house."

A quick nod told Nico that Maki approved of this plan. Pushing the thoughts of Maki's mother and the woman who continued to attempt to calm her child to the back of her mind, Nico walked through the store, Maki at her side. The feeling of sharp corners digging into her skin from her overalls pocket was a reminder of the recent events. Like the dull eerie feeling that grew within her, she tried her best to ignore it.

* * *

The door to the old fashioned sweets shop slid open with ease. The moment Nico stepped past the threshold, a sugary smell overwhelmed her nostrils. It was a welcoming smell, Nico had always loved sweets, and the idea of sharing them with Maki became much more exciting. She wasn't sure if the first year enjoyed sweets, but this would be the golden opportunity to introduce her favorites to Maki.

Nico spotted the familiar face of Honoka, who stood behind the counter organizing various sweets for display, "Hey, Honoka!"

The second year looked up, her eyes widening as they made eye contact, "Nico! I...haven't seen you in a while. Are you... okay?" Honoka shuffled her feet as she spoke, her fingers fiddling with a small piece wax paper.

"Yeah! I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?" Nico grinned at the younger girl. "I'm just stopping by to pick up some sweets for me and Maki."

"M-Maki?"

Nico nodded vigorously, "Yeah! Today's our first date! Despite what it looks like, it's actually happening right now. Maki decided to wait outside, though. I don't think she likes the smell of sweets like I do, so I apologize for her rudeness. She should of come to say hello to you..." Nico turned back towards the door, spotting Maki sitting on a ledge outside, cloaked in the same ethereal light that made her practically glow.

"I see..."

Honoka rubbed the back of her neck, her eyes darting in another direction, breaking their eye contact. Taking a closer look at the normally energetic girl, Nico noticed that she seemed more tired than usual. Like others she had seen that day, dark circles colored the skin underneath her eyes. Her eyelids drooped and her mouth formed a small frown. No one she had seen that day looked well. Perhaps some kind of sickness was going around.

Nico inhaled deeply, "I can tell by that smell you've put out some fresh sweets. It's making my mouth water. Do you have any recommendations? Or do you know what Maki might like?"

A spark lit up Honoka's tired eyes, "Yeah, we _do_ have freshly made sweets... You know who I think would enjoy them? Our friends. We could have a sweets party. Let me go call Nozomi!" The second year rushed to the phone with a fervency uncharacteristic of her.

"You really don't have to do that. I'm-" Nico cut off as Honoka grabbed the phone from the receiver.

Seemingly louder than what was considered normal, Nico heard the long, monotone note of the phone's dial tone. The sound rang in her ears, making her heart beat rapidly and her head spin. Nico put a hand on one of the shelves to stabilize, and as she thought she might collapse, Honoka dialed the first number, ending the nausea inducing sound. What was happening to her today?

"Nozomi?" Honoka's voice was hushed as she spoke. "Yeah, it's Honoka. Nico's here at the shop. We just put out some freshly made sweets, and I was wondering if you wanted to come. You can call the others as I entertain Nico and... What? Is Maki there?" Honoka's gaze darted to Nico.

Nico answered immediately, "Yeah! Maki's here!"

"She is," Honoka mumbled, her shoulders slumping. "You're going to call everyone? Okay, sounds good. See you soon." The second year hung up the phone, staring at the device for a few moments before turning back to Nico.

Putting her hands up in front of her, Nico laughed nervously, "As much as I'd love to join you guys, I'm just here to pick up sweets. I've already messed up our date by getting sick, so I want to make sure it ends on a high note. We won't be staying for the gathering, but thanks anyway."

"Nico..."

Nico walked up to the counter, her eyes scanning the items on display, "Man, there's so much to choose from. I don't know how I'll make up mind. I can't keep Maki waiting, though. Can you just give me a couple of your most popular sweets? I'm sure there will be something amongst those that Maki will enjoy."

Without a word, Honoka moved to gather the items, placing them into a small container. The younger girl's bottom lip trembled slightly, and for a moment, Nico wondered if she should bring it up to the other girl. Something was clearly going on with her, but she wasn't sure if Honoka would be receptive to talking about it. Nico opened her mouth to speak, but stopped as Honoka pushed the now full container towards her.

"It's on the house."

Nico reeled backwards, "Whoa! Are you sure? That's a lot of sweets. Won't your mom get mad?" Honoka, her head tilted down, looked at her through her eyelashes.

"It's fine..."

"Okay... If you're really sure then thanks!" Nico grabbed the box, hesitating before picking it up off the counter. "I'll be going then. I'll see you later." Turning and walking away, Nico only managed to get to the front door, her hand looming on the handle, before a voice called out to here.

"Wait!" Honoka's urgent voice surfaced behind her. "There's a park nearby that you might want to visit. The cherry blossoms are in bloom, so it's beautiful right now. Just thought it might interest you..." Nico looked over her shoulder, giving the other girl a smile and muttering a quick 'thanks' before exiting the shop.

The second year's behavior was strange. Like Maki's mother in the shopping mart and her own mother earlier that day, a strange feeling of exhaustion hung in the air around Honoka. The feeling had seemed contagious, Nico had felt her own heart grow heavy as she stood in their presence, so she was glad she had a source of light to turn to. Being around the first year always lifted her spirits.

As Nico approached the ledge outside, Maki turned and smiled, her face now shrouded by shadows as the setting sun began to dip down towards the horizon. The sight stopped Nico in her tracks, her mind missing the serene details that could be seen as light hit her face. It was only when Maki pointed towards Nico's hand that she held out the box of sweets, a triumphant grin on her face.

"I hit the jackpot with this one!" Nico raised her chin confidently. "Honoka gave me a bunch of her most popular item on the house! These sweets will definitely cheer me up , but I'm hoping you'll like them just as much."

Maki's smile faltered before growing twice as large, "I always liked the things that made you happy."

"Geez, you don't have to be mushy about it..." Nico turned away as her cheeks reddened. "Let's go, you cheesy romantic. Honoka told me about a park she thought we should visit."

Unreadable emotion flickered in Maki's eyes as the disappearing sun caused the shadows to cover her face completely. Maki stayed silent as she stood up, staring at Nico with eyes that felt more blank than usual. The sight was almost frightening, and Nico's heart yearned to see her bathed in light once again. Darkness didn't suit someone like Maki.

For the first time that day, the weight of Maki's stare felt uncomfortable. Nico turned and walked away, hoping to escape the look that seemed unnatural for the first year. The looming presence behind her was the only indicator that Maki was following. Biting apprehension that had pestered her the entire day settled in the pit of her stomach. Nico didn't know why she felt this, its constant reappearance scared her, but she fought to ignore it, not wanting to know what its presence meant.

* * *

Light pink blossoms covered every tree in the park. In full bloom, the flowers brought the park to life, giving the atmosphere a special feel to it that it wouldn't normally have without them. Though the flowers were beautiful, their life was ephemeral. These fragile flowers would part with life as soon as they greeted it, welcoming death as they fell to ground.

Nico considered herself lucky to be able to stand with Maki in this park, staring at one of the most beautiful creations of life. It would only be a week or so before they met their end. A sadness washed over her as she observed the small pink flowers. Their existence on this earth was far too short for something as gorgeous as them. But that was the cruelty that came with reality. Life took greedily, ending the time of things that deserved more.

"It's beautiful..." Nico whispered, her eyes glued to the delicate flowers. "Ever since I was a little girl, the season when the cherry blossoms bloomed excited me. They hide themselves away so no one can see them, but once they make themselves known, people admire them with awe. There's only one other thing in this world that has that kind of impact."

As much as she loved the flowers, looking at them hurt. Nico couldn't understand why looking at something so fragile, so genuinely beautiful, could make her heart feel as though it were about to shatter. When she gazed at them, an clear image of Maki popped into her mind, but for some reason, that only heightened the sharp pain that cut at her chest.

The first year stood beside Nico, her eyes closed, and for the first time that day, a smile was not etched into her features. Her calm serenity was gone, replaced by a mysteriousness that Nico couldn't quite read. The stillness of the redhead was eerie, her lack of movement making it seem as though she weren't actually there. A feeling, one that Nico never thought she'd feel again for a very long time, surfaced within her at the disappearance of the soft smile and shining eyes that made Maki burst with life.

Loss.

"M-Maki..." Nico reached out for the other girl, the feeling of loss hitting her hard. She wanted that light back. It made her happy. It drove her to strive to be the best version of herself. Without it, Nico didn't know how she could survive. As her fingers were about to brush the soft skin of Maki's arms, the first year opened her eyes.

Maki turned her head to look at Nico, smiling a smile that felt more bittersweet than she was used to, "I'm sorry, Nico. I really am sorry."

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for." Nico choked out her words, surprised by her own inability to speak. "You've done nothing but bring happiness into my life. For so many years, I was alone. Every waking moment hurt, and I thought that I'd never recover. But then I met you, and you brought so much light into my life. I began to look forward to every day. School became my favorite place because I knew that's where I would be able to see you. You're the sun that I need to keep myself out of the dark."

The soft sound of a beating heart filled Nico's ears as the first year moved to stand directly in front of her. Maki's eyes no longer held the shine that Nico had grown to love. The deep violet that had easily become Nico's favorite color was empty, lifeless. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she continued to pour out the feelings she had hid for so long.

"I'm so grateful to have met you, Maki." Nico's voice wavered as she spoke, the unconfident way she projected her words frustrating, "I'm so grateful that you came with me today. I hesitated telling you how I felt because I was afraid. I was afraid that you wouldn't love me like I love you. I love you so much, Maki. I love you so much that it hurts to feel it."

The heartbeat grew louder as she spoke, the sound almost drowning out her own voice. With each word uttered, the heart beat faster until it sounded borderline unreal. It wasn't her heart beating. It couldn't be. The rapid beat coming from the heart of the girl in front of her was too quick to be normal. Nico reached out to touch where Maki's heart beat uncannily fast.

"I loved you too."

The heartbeat stopped as Nico fingers nearly brushed the fabric of Maki's shirt, staying her hand completely. The first year took a single step back, a sad smile on her face. Why? Why couldn't she touch her? Nico let her hand fall back to her side, the limb hanging lifelessly in defeat. Over the shoulder of the ethereal redhead, a group of people approached.

Standing a little ways away, Nico recognized the tired faces of her friends. Like the first year in front of her, smiles were absent from their faces, drooping frowns complimenting their exhausted eyes and slumped postures. Nico spotted Honoka amongst the group. It became apparent why the other girl had requested them to stop at the park.

Nico moved beside Maki, "Honoka, I told you that I'm on an important date. You know how much this day means to me. We can't spend time with you right now." With the hushed tone of her voice, Nico was unsure if the others could even hear her.

Nozomi stepped forward, her eyes red and puffy, unsubtle tears in the corners of her eyes, "Nicocchi, please stop. This isn't healthy. We're all worried about you."

A sad laugh escaped Nico's lips, the sound not as jovial as she had wanted, "Are you talking about the sweets I bought? Yeah they aren't the healthiest thing we could eat, but we also bought some ingredients to make a nice dinner. I promise we'll eat something healthy before the sweets."

"Please..." Nozomi brought a hand up to cover her mouth, muffling a sob, tears falling freely. Eli moved beside her, taking the purple haired girl in her arms.

"You can't do this anymore, Nico." The blonde said, her voice wavering. Eli kept her gaze glued to the ground, unable to meet Nico's eyes.

"Our date? Why? Nothing we did today was bad!" Nico protested, anger building up inside her. "I had planned this out to be perfect, and I know I messed up because I got sick a lot, but it was a good date anyway! Next time will be even better! Even though I screwed everything up, I got to be with Maki! I've wanted this for so long, so why are you suddenly telling me I can't do this?"

"Nico..."

Ignoring the wide eyes of her friends, Nico continued, "I just want to go to stupid arcades with her and play stupid games! I just want visit cafes with her and eat good food. I just want share sweets with her and laugh about every dumb thing that happens in our lives. I just want to feel her hand in mine as we walk down the street together! All I want is to be with her! Why can't I have that?!"

Her voice rang out in the silent park, no one daring to utter word after Nico's outburst. Taking advantage of the momentary silence, a memory forced its way to the front of Nico's mind, its sudden appearance making her head spin.

_Maki moved from the group as they continued to dance, her chest heaving. Placing her back on the brick wall, the redhead slid down to the ground. A quick wave of the hand from Eli stopped practice. The blonde moved towards the first year, crouching down beside her, concern etched onto her face. _

_"Are you alright, Maki?" Eli put a comforting hand on Maki's shoulder, handing her a bottle of water with the other._

_"I'm fine. I'm just a little light headed. My heart is beating really fast, so I just need a moment to rest and I'll be fine. You can continue. I'll rejoin you all shortly. Just let me lay here for a bit." Maki laid herself down on the stone tiled ground, bring her hands up to shield her face from the sun, the shadow from her hands making her expression unreadable._

Nico reeled backwards, grabbing the sides of her head with her hands, "No... That wasn't real..." She shook her head vigorously, attempting to remove the unwanted thoughts. A familiar presence appeared in front of her. Looking up, she met Maki's hazy violet eyes.

"I-I'm not feeling so well, Maki." Nico stammered, the grip on her head tightening as her head pounded painfully, "Let's hurry home. I can't explain it, but I really need to leave. I'll be fine once we get home. Please. Let's just go..."

Maki ignored Nico's plea, her voice distant and haunting as she spoke, "I'll never be able to play those games with you. I'll never be able to visit cafes with you. I'll never be able to eat those sweets that you love so much."

"W-What are you saying, Maki? Of course you won't if you think about it negatively like that." Nico spoke unconvincingly, the words not enough to fool even herself. "As long as we're together, we can do anything. I promise..."

Maki's voice rang hollow as she continued, "And I'll never hold your hand because I'm dead. I'm dead, Nico."

Nausea threatened to bring up what little food Nico had eaten that day, "Shut up! That's not true! You're standing right in front of me! Stop joking around like that. It's not funny..." Nico wrapped her arms around her stomach, piercing pain making her feel sick. Though she desperately tried to reject it, vivid memories rushed into her mind.

_Nico caught herself falling behind, her thoughts of the date that would take place the next day distracting her. She needed to focus before Eli yelled at her for being off time. Plus, with Maki resting, it was possible that she was watching them practice. She needed to make sure she looked good._

_Eli's voice rang out across the roof as Nico regained her focus, "Alright, everyone! Let's take a quick ten minute break!" Nico groaned, lamenting the now permanent loss of her focus. Break time meant that she could daydream about her upcoming date, and she doubted she could clear her mind of it a second time._

_"I'm going to check on Maki." Kotori announced, walking towards the small area past the door where Maki still lay on the ground. _

_As much as Nico wanted to gush about their date to the redhead, Maki wasn't feeling well, and her recovery was way more important than her first date fantasies. She didn't even need to talk with Maki about them because she would be experiencing these things with her the very next day. That thought brought a new wave of excitement, and sudden jitteriness in her limbs begged for her to move and release that energy. But before Nico could move, a shriek resonated across the roof._

_Kotori's panicked voice stopped everyone in their tracks, "Help! She's not breathing!"_

"No.. No..." Nico could barely form a coherent word as she stumble backwards, her legs threatening to give way. "No... This didn't happen... Maki didn't die..." Rapid footsteps approached her as her legs finally collapsed underneath her, sending her falling towards the concrete ground. Warm bodies surrounded her on all sides.

Nico heard Rin's quivering voice surface from the mass of bodies, "Maki did die... She's... Maki's gone... Her heart..."

Rin's words brought another memory to light, and Nico tightened her grip on her head, pleading for relief from the barrage of memories she had fought so hard so repress.

_Sirens blared in the distance as Nico watched the ensuing chaos. Time slowed around her as friends cried out in despair, others desperately attempting to prevent a tragedy from occurring. The cries of her first year companions shook her at her core, shocking her body into a state of unresponsiveness. A few feet away, Eli, Kotori, and Umi crouched beside the now unconscious Maki. _

_"I learned the basics of CPR," Umi said, the tone of her voice giving away the terror she felt. "Maybe I can help." _

_"Please hurry!" Eli begged. "I don't know how long it will take for the ambulance to get here!" _

_With a short nod, Umi adjusted her body to kneel next to Maki's shoulders. The second year placed her shaking hands on Maki's chest, pressing down in quick bursts. No response. Umi's voice was laced with fear as she groaned in frustration, leaning over the unconscious first year and opening her mouth. Pressing her own mouth against Maki's, Umi breathed out long, even breaths, stopping occasionally to check the other girl's condition._

_No response._

Nico writhed as unwanted memories continued to resurface. The line between what was real and what wasn't became indistinguishable. Every moment she had spent with Maki that day felt so real. The girl's presence, her shining face, her soft smile: they all seemed real. But the pain that had haunted Nico the entire day felt the same.

Her vision blurred as arms wrapped around her, enveloping her in a warmth she never asked for. Through a gap in the crowd of bodies, Nico spotted Maki standing a ways away, a small, apologetic smile on her face. The clear image that Nico had seen throughout the day was gone, replaced by a fading projection of a girl she had once known.

"Maki.." Nico whimpered, moving her arm to reach out to the disappearing girl. "Please... Don't go..." Maki seemed more ghostly than real, making no move to accept the hand that reached out to her. The first year stood, her image flickering between the realms of illusion and fantasy, with the soft smile Nico's heart had been yearning for.

Nico winced as the sight brought forth another repressed memory.

_EMT's rushed through the door to the roof, cases of equipment in their arms. Pushing past all those who lingered in the area, they headed straight for Maki, who lay unmoving in her original spot. One of the men crouched next to the first year's body, laying on small box down beside her. The man grabbed Maki's wrist, placing two fingers on its surface for a few moments before setting it back down. _

_Placing his ear near Maki's face, the man spoke up, "I detect no pulse or breath. I'll be administering emergency electrical treatment." The EMT unclasped the snaps on the box, pulling out a small defibrillator unit. Grabbing a metal pad with each hand, the man placed them over Maki's chest._

_"Clear!" _

_Maki's body jolted up as electricity shocked her, only to fall back down just as lifeless as it had begun._

The picture of that dreaded day on the roof becoming more and more clear with each unrepressed memory, Maki faded out even more, her body now a faint outline that could be easily seen through. Fear gripped Nico's heart, the thought of having to lose Maki too painful to bear. Her limbs thrashed wildly against those who held her in place, the violent action forcing her friends to move back.

Sudden freedom gave Nico her only opportunity. Pushing herself off the ground, she bolted towards the place that threatened to swallow Maki up, never to be seen again. Her knees wobbled as she moved, the weakness in her limbs causing her to stumble. Eyes locking with Maki's washed out violet, Nico made her away towards the first year girl.

Arm outstretched, Nico called for the younger girl, "Maki, wait! Don't go!" The fervency in her steps diminished as she walked, her feet stopping right before she could touch the other girl.

Maki, still smiling, spoke, her voice distant, "I loved you so much, Nico. I knew my weak heart wouldn't let me stay on this earth for much longer, but I couldn't bring myself to be angry. After all, it allowed me feel so many incredible things. It let me feel the love I had for you, and I died knowing that that was enough for me to be able to leave happily."

"You can't be dead, Maki..." Nico shook her head, her bottom lip quivering. "Please tell me you haven't really left..."

The first year pointed to the pocket on Nico's overalls, "I'm sorry I had to leave you, but before I left, I wanted to make sure you had something to remember me by. Now that you have it, it's time for me to go."

Her hand shaking, Nico felt around inside her pocket. Fingers made contact with a familiar box, sending a jolt of apprehension through Nico's body. She pulled the object from her pocket, her mind flashing back to the moment Maki's mother had given it to her. Fingers worked to untie the white ribbon, the small piece of fabric falling to the ground as the bow was undone. Slight hesitance ruling her actions, Nico pulled off the top, her eyes widening as her mind registered the objects inside.

Laying neatly in the confines of the box, there was a pair of old red ribbons.

Nico picked them up, the silky texture familiar in her hands. Why these? What was the purpose of returning something she had given the other girl so long ago? Tilting her head up to ask the girl standing before her, finality sunk into Nico's heart as her eyes met nothing.

"No, wait..." Nico looked around frantically, desperate to locate something that was long lost.

As the sun dropped below the trees, long, dark shadows colored the ground in black. Nico's body grew cold as the warmth she had grown to depend on faded with the disappearance of the girl she had fallen in love with. The light in Maki's eyes, the soft lips curving into a smile that refused to reveal the deepest parts of herself, the comforting presence that had warmed Nico's heart even during her hardest days: those were long gone, but even as her brain screamed the truth, her heart still searched, not ready to say goodbye to person who made her understand what it was like to be loved.

Her voice resonated across the empty park as it begged for Maki to return. Muffled sobs of her friends accompanied her calls as they allowed her to make one last frantic search for a light that had long been extinguished. Her throat burned as the volume of her voice increased, panicked shouts turning into hysterical screams. Nico's body shook as her call remained unanswered, one final memory ringing clear in her head.

_"The time is 5:00pm. The deceased is fifteen year old Maki Nishikino. Cause of death: sudden cardiac arrest."_

* * *

All good things must come to an end, but sometimes they don't even get a beginning. Nico had something good within her grasp, something that had made her happier than she had ever been in her life, but it was taken from her before she could have the opportunity to save it. Good things never came easily to her, but perhaps she was never meant to have them in the first place.

Standing at the funeral of the girl she loved was the last thing Nico ever wanted for herself. Despite that, it felt oddly fitting for someone like her. Today would be the first day she would truly see Maki since that day on the rooftop. Maki's parents had requested an open casket for the funeral. This would be the last time she would lay eyes on her.

Her fist balled tightly, Nico squeezed an item of utmost importance as she waited to pay her respects in front of the casket. It's silky texture brought back memories that hurt, but Nico was done with pushing them aside. It was a dishonor to Maki's memory to pretend these things didn't happen. Though her time was short, every moment that the girl had spent on this earth had been precious.

All around her, people gathered to grieve the loss of someone who departed too soon. First years, who had forged a bond many would consider unbreakable, hung their heads, unable to look towards their lost friend, their soft cries muffled in the shoulder of the other as they held each other for comfort. Second years who had just begun to get to know the mysterious redhead sat in silence, reflecting on the moments taken for granted and ones they would never have. A purple haired third year sobbed, unable to hold back the grief that came with losing someone she swore she would always look after. Beside her a blonde girl stared at the floor, not willing to allow eyes that were filled with blame towards herself look upon the casket of the girl she had failed.

Each person in that room felt the effects of the hole in their hearts, one that would never be filled again. Nico felt ashamed of the weight she had put on her friends shoulders with the way she had chosen to cope. Illusions ruled Nico's life for the three weeks between Maki's death and that moment in the park. Each moment spent pining over what was no longer there must have put a tremendous pressure on those close to her, and guilt ate away at her already heavy heart.

The end of Maki's life brought the end to other things as well. Though they made a promise to perform at the Love Live in honor of Maki, they agreed that μ's would split up once the performance was over. After all, μ's could never exist without its nine muses to complete it. Nico's heart hurt as she lost yet another idol group, but she knew that she would never be able to perform with them without the memories of that day coming back to haunt her. It was something Nico had grown to accept, no matter how much she didn't want to.

Before she knew it, Nico was the next person to stand before the casket. Leaving her thoughts of her mourning friends behind, Nico approached where Maki lay, he breath leaving her as she took in the sight of her lost love. Covering her mouth with her free hand, Nico muffled a sob that threatened to ring throughout the church's walls. In the casket below, Maki lay still, dressed in a red dress that matched her hair, red being the only color to stand out among her lifeless body.

"Maki..." Nico closed her eyes, recollecting herself before continuing, "You really are dead... Sometimes I still can't believe it's true. But I know it is, and I have to learn to accept that. It isn't fair, but there's nothing I can do about that. There was so much I wanted to do with you, and it hurts that I'll never be able to. I loved you more than anyone else in the world. I'm going to miss you so much."

Nico, the object she had brought still firmly in her grasp, put her hand into the casket, her fingers brushing against the ice cold skin of Maki's wrist, "There's nothing I regret more in this world than the hesitance I allowed to eat at my heart. If I had been braver, perhaps we would have had more time together. But you're gone now, and I'll never forget you. I promise you that I'll never forget. With this, we'll always be connected. Even if you know longer exist in this world, you'll always remain in my heart."

Careful to not disturb Maki's body, Nico slipped a old red ribbon around the girl's right wrist. She tied the ribbon into a small bow, making sure it was secure around Maki's arm. That simple action brought closure, this moment finalizing Maki's untimely departure. Nico brought her hand to her own wrist, her fingers fiddling with the red ribbon that matched Maki's.

"Goodbye, Maki... Rest peacefully knowing that I'll always love you."

Closure hitting her hard, Nico turned and walked towards the exit of the church. It would take time for the pain that crushed at her insides to ease, and she needed time to mourn alone. Passing by seats full of weeping friends and family, Nico removed a small music player from her pocket, inserting the ear buds into each ear. Hoping to drown herself in music, Nico pressed play on the device as she slunk out of the church.


End file.
